fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Strigoromori
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Strigoromori is a blood sucking Fanged Beast, created by BannedLagiacrus. It first appears in High Rank quests after slaying a certain number of Baruragaru. Physiology Strigoromori has a body shape very primate-like in look but walks and runs sort of like a bat or a Nargacuga. It has a flail-like tongue like Baruragaru that is shorter and lacks a tail. Unlike Baruragaru, it lacks teeth and hunters can only see its gums. Sharp bony claws built for ripping, holding, and cutting objects. These claws are white in color. This monster has short hair that is ruby in color and its bare skin can be seen through out its body, which is hot pink in color. Its eyes greatly resemble a an aye-aye's eyes and are even the same color. It also has three rows of devilish horns on its head and one large spike on each arm. When enraged, it will constantly drool from its tongue. Habitat These light weight Fanged Beasts have only been spotted in areas with dark open caves with little light in the caves, only leaving the caves to forage and hunt at night. Strigoromori populations have been found in the Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Neopteron Hive, Deserted Island, Primal Forest, and Salt Plains. They have particularly been found in areas where Baruragaru sometime appear in. Attacks and Moves Strigoromori shares some of the basic Fanged Beasts attacks with Blangonga . Monster Meal: Usually when hunters first find it in a area, it will usually be found sucking on the blood of another monster. It can be usually be found sucking on a Baruragaru, Altaroth Queen, Great Jaggi, Khezu, or Congalala, the monster it sucks on depends on the area. When it sees at least one hunter, it will stop sucking the blood of its prey and try to jump on top of a hunter. Blood Sucking: If it spots hunter while feeding on something, it will instantly jump and try to land on the hunter. If it lands on the hunter, the hunter will fall to the ground and it will raise its tongue in the air before hitting the hunter with its tongue. When the hunter is hit by its tongue, it will begin to suck them dry. Unlike other pin attacks, hunters can't fight out of its grasp and need other hunters/felynes to help them out of the pin. They can also use the Slippery Fish Charm to slide out of the pin. If hunters/felynes fail to help their fellow hunters, Strigoromori will throw them up in the air and steal two of their items. Energy Booster: Lower its head down to a plant/mushroom/fishing spot before sucking out its toxins. By doing this its able to use whatever status attack it gained from the plant/mushroom. In the Primeval Forest, it can also drink up the poison from the poisonous puddles. The status is indicated by its skin color. Charge: Opens up mouth before charging in a similar style to the Barioth. Seed Throws: Gets on hind legs and stands up to throw large seeds at hunters found on the ground at hunters. These seeds have certain colors to them and each does a certain status effect, some even being helpful to hunters. Aliment Mist: It will begin to spit up whatever aliment it has and run around randomly with is tongue open, releasing this status in a mist form around the. This mist will stay in the area for a few seconds and make it harder to navigate through the area. Aliment Beam: Roars and rears back like Rajang before shooting a beam from its tongue with a random aliment like Rajang. Unlike Rajang, a few puddles will be made under the beam while its firing its beam. When in Rage Mode, its beam covers a longer range. Aliment Bubbles: It will take a few steps back and breath deadly bubbles around it. These bubbles will slowly land to the ground before popping, leaving behind deadly gases on the ground. In Rage Mode, its bubbles are larger and cover a wider range. Spike Roll: Jumps in the air like Rajang before landing in place and rolling forward like Lagombi. Spike Ball Rolls: If hunters are on either its left/right side, it will quickly look to either side and roll up into a ball before rolling to its side two times like a ball. Rage Mode: Knocks on ground with tongue two times before roaring in the sky while spitting up blood around it. Claw Slap: Slaps forward like a person slapping someone. Backhand: Slaps using the back of its hand, this attack does more damage. Burying The Hunter: Sticks tongue forward and grabs a hunter with its mouth before shaking them in its mouth like a dog and begin to dig in the ground. Hunters will than need other hunters to help them. After digging a hole, it will drop them in the hole before burying them into the dirt. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water 0 *Ice 0 *Thunder 0 *Dragon +50 Skills: Vampire, Status Attack +1, Gourmand, and Double Hunger. Gunner Set *Fire 0 *Water 0 *Ice 0 *Thunder 0 *Dragon +50 Skills: Vampire, Status Attack +1, Gourmand, and Double Hunger. Notes *About fifty Baruragaru are needed to unlock this monster in High Rank while hundred are needed to unlock it in G-Rank. *Each time it sucks from something, it gains small amount of health but if sucking for a long time it gains a large amount of health. *The Vampire skill allows hunters to regain a small amount of health from monsters from each attack. *Strigoromori is reported to have a lot of hate for the Leviathan species. *Unlike other quests, this monster cannot be soloed and only can be hunted together with others. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Bloodied Monster